Sceny zwierzęce
Rudzik ' Szedłem na spacer w letniej porze W nadziei, że wytchnę może… I słyszę ptaków głosy piękne. Jeden głos naśladując wniknę, – Tak myślę, między nie w gałęzie, I wnet między ptactwo wszędzie. Ptak śpiewa coraz głośniej, To ja za nim też donośniej, Więc rzucam spojrzenie w gąszcz, A tam rudzik przed swą panią wciąż (Która skromna cierpliwa ptica) Dumnie prężąc piersią swą i lica Głośniej śpiewa i ze złością skacze, Bo mu dwugłosem serenadę paczę. Więc cichnę zaraz przez jego panią, – Śpiew mój dobry, lecz nie wyjdę za nią. '''Jastrząb ' Przez las szedłem radosny W dzień pełen słońca, wiosny, I krzyczałem do ptaków na niebie I że potrafię dumny byłem z siebie. A gdy wracam jastrząb na gałęzi siedzi I wzrokiem mnie miesza i biedzi, I widzę pióro mi rzucił pod nogi, Ciekaw, co z nim zrobię, niewrogi. Podnoszę i patrzę i włos mi się jeży, Bo grom od wzroku jego co raz bieży, Wiążąc z mym gestem straszne znaczenie. Instynkt prawie w myśl szepcze pragnienie. Odkładam pióro, chyle głowę, odchodzę, Czując, że za sobą wzrok jego wodzę. Czując nadzieję ducha pośród zwierza I burzę zawodu co w me plecy zmierza. '''Łabędź Idę sobie raz nad stawy, Ptactwa na nich ciekawy, Przy brzegu widzę łabędzie; Więc, może zdjęcie będzie. Nie! Nic z tego, – Jeden skrzydła Rozłoży jak straszydła Na mnie; i syczy! a miał być Niemy! I choć żądny zdjęć, Uciekam z aparatem Przed ząbkowanym dziobem… Czy amanta ptasiego? Czy rodzica łabędziego? Simona Kossak w: „Opowieści z Dziedzinki”, wyd. Fundacja Sąsiedzi, Białystok, 2017, rozdział: „Dobry tata łabędź”, str. 86-87; pisze że tak zachowuje się ojciec łabędź strzegący swych dzieci. Wątpliwość moja wzięła się stąd, że te dzieci były już duże, wyglądały na dorosłe lub prawie dorosłe. Być może zatem była to lekcja pokazowa: „Jak straszyć człowieka?” Aparat uratowany, Snuję zdjęć dalsze plany… Pies To było lato – las – jagody; Ja sam, schylony dla wygody. A tu pies, w mój tył wpatrzony, Biegnie głodem ku mnie trawiony. Ale nie chcąc być za lunch wzięty, Podrywam się jak szałem zdjęty, Ręce rozcapierzam na niego I sam pędzę na straszącego. A pies? W panice straszliwej Ucieka od grozy, (wątpliwej). Jamniczki „Pies odzwierciedla życie rodziny. Czy ktoś widział radosnego psa w ponurej rodzinie. Lub też przygnębionego w rodzinie o optymistycznym nastawieniu. Ludzie dobrzy mają psy podobne do siebie. A niebezpieczni takie, do których lepiej nie podchodzić. Zmienne nastroje jednych odzwierciedlają niestabilne nastroje tych drugich.” Arthur Conan Doyle „Zdziwaczały profesor”, (tł. Ewy Łozińskiej-Małkiewicz). Sąsiadka miała jamniczkę, A strasznie na mnie gadała; Więc, jamniczka na mnie szczekała, Choć po kobiecemu – płaczliwie. A bała się mnie straszliwie, – Kiedyś zbyt blisko podleciała I ataku paniki dostała – Biegiem uciekła w pani ramiona I wyła, wyła jak szalona… Jakiś czas potem zmarła, A sąsiadka się do mnie przekonała. Znów ma jamniczkę, lecz że nie gada, – Psina na mnie nie ujada! Lis ' Pamięci Rudego On był mój (a ja byłem jego) – Tak na ful, na fest, na całego, W rudym fraku z koszulą – Me rączki Rączki, bo byłem wtedy dzieckiem. go głaszczą i tulą A me oko nań popatruje, Bo choć zwierz, to filozofuje. Co zmysłem zbada głowie daje, Na instynkt tylko się nie zdaje. Mowy się tylko nie nauczył, Nim go wóz kołem żyć oduczył Tak na chodniku pośród ludzi… – To źle gdy zwierz zdumienie budzi?! Mówili: lis może być wściekły – Strugi piany im przy tym ciekły… Trzymać psa, kota lub chomika – Owszem, ale lis bestia dzika! Nie dzika! ona mnie wybrała, Gdy była samotna i mała. '''Szerszeń ' thumb|Szerszeń w gościnie Co to znaczy, gdy szerszeń przychodzi w pokoju? Wedle tradycji biblijnej szerszeń zwiastuje albo wsparcie w boju albo srogiego a niespodziewanego sojusznika dla przeciwnika; – vide: Wj 23, 28; Pwt 7, 20-22; Joz 24, 12; Mdr 12,08 Czy on znaczy: Swój alians po mej stronie w boju? Czy tłumaczy że posłem z surową przestrogą?... Co to baczy jak by stanąć ze zwycięską nogą? '''Ślimaki na sośnie thumb|Sosna w ślimakach Po sośnie lezą ślimaki! Czy kto widział obraz taki? Bystre tak natura darzy Oko, nawet gdy nie marzy. Lunch z wróblami thumb|Lunch z wróblami Rzadko chadzam do lokali – Czasem ześle lub użali Los się nade mną tym razem Sam siadłem zagnany głodem, Lecz towarzystwa stęskniony, Więc pana Wróbla i żony Los mi zesłał rozćwierkanych – „Czekają okruszków samych” Dla maleństwa okruch – gratka. Czy lubi lotna gromadka? Co raz ćwierkną, do nich ja. – Czy coś śmiesznego para zna – Tylko tony naśladuję. Lecz para nie odlatuje… 'Dzik ' Szedłem skrajem lasu znużony, Odmiany i prawdy stęskniony – Duch Lasu opodal się chował I nade mną się ulitował – Z półtora metra spojrzał dzik! Któż go zobaczył? ja! więcej nikt! Szedł niejeden stary i młody, Pary; jeździły samochody. Czy ukazał się przed me oczy, Innym tło kładąc jak przezroczy? Tak! I nie! – tym co chętnie zoczą, Że coś poza tym co „proroczą” Tym przekleństwem daru wymowy, Jakby mogli stworzyć świat nowy, Cięty obraz w ramy wnika. Za ich framugą ogrom dzika. Miał być dziki, był niewzruszony Swą obecnością, wyciszony, Tak niegroźnie z bliska spoglądał, Ludzi ni pragnął ni wyglądał… Pomyślałem, że go uwiecznię, – Lecz aparat czyż nosić wiecznie? Dzik odszedł nim wróciłem biegiem, Jakby był dawnej zimy śniegiem… Duch lasu przed myślą uchował, Że się „ślepym” przed wzrokiem schował? 'Wierność lisa ' Pojechał rankiem na łów myśliwy, Ze sztucerem, bez psów, lecz gorliwy; I wrócił wśród trofeów szczęśliwy... Nocą rudy galant pod dom bieży Czegoś szuka: dzieci? cnej? macierzy? Pysk smutny, ale wciąż jeszcze wierzy... Zwęszył śmierć i cicho swych pożegnał. - Lis!, tylko bestia z lasu, a pognał Za bliskimi – wiedzy o nich dognał. Człowiek niby korona stworzenia, Stąd wysoki zwyczaj i pragnienia Winny być, lecz co raz im przewinia. Kategoria:Marcin Tarnowski Kategoria:Wiersze